


Beacon

by mangopanels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsuhina if you squint - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Black Jackels vs Schweiden Adlers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is jealous of Atsumu Miya, Kageyama cares for Hinata, Kageyama just confess how u feel already, M/M, Post-Time Skip, YES THIS IS GAY, i’m suddenly bad at summaries, oof i wanted to slide a hxh reference in here but i didn’t, this is out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopanels/pseuds/mangopanels
Summary: It’s the end of the Black Jackels vs. Adlers match and Hinata and Kageyama are face to face for the first time in years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> hola! chapter 387 of hq left me with so many emotions, and it definitely put a lot about kageyama and his character into perspective. it inspired me to write this which is a bit out of my comfort zone, it’s more... poetic?? if you wanna call it that lmao. honestly i just wanted to write something without constricting myself. by the way i have auto-caps turned off yet i decided to capitalize names and dialogue i hope that doesn’t piss anyone off lol

maybe it was the sensation of the adrenaline from the match ebbing away 

the kind where your body and mind begin to descend from cloud nine and replant themselves on the earth 

maybe it was because this was the first time they’d been rivals in an official match since middle school

or maybe it was because everything Grandpa said was true 

maybe it’s because Tobio wishes more than anything that Grandpa could be here with him and see him now

or maybe it’s because it feels as if the person in front of him was sent from Grandpa himself

it’s quiet and still- they’ve both had their cool downs and their team meetings and now they’re face to face in the hallway

their skin lightly glazed with sweat and their breathing still a tad bit labored 

but those chestnut eyes of his are bright and fiery as ever 

they gleam as brightly as they did in his early highschool days when he was young and still inexperienced in the world and volleyball 

but now those chestnut eyes gleam differently 

“Oi Kageyama be prepared! We’re gonna beat you all again next time!”

next time

deep down, Tobio couldn’t care less about which team reaches set and match point first because he feels he’s already won if he gets to stand on the same court as Shoyo 

those chestnut eyes gleam with newfound experience 

with the experience of someone who’s been to the other side of the world and back, who’s never afraid to learn, or to start afresh 

of someone who’s wise and brave in their own obscure way 

that’s the Hinata he knows 

the one he’s always known 

the one he couldn’t be prouder to know 

the one who pushed him out of his monotonous life one freak quick at a time

and made him feel invincible 

maybe it’s because he feels as if Grandpa guided Shoyo to him 

to be his beacon in life when there felt like no way out

and to tell him to never give up on his dreams 

and to remind him that he’d never be alone

maybe it’s because of how thankful he is that they met during that one match- that they ended up in the same school 

maybe it’s because deep down he misses relishing in Shoyo’s presence everyday even if they bickered and fought more often than not

maybe it’s all of that, Tobio doesn’t know, but he does know that something is causing his heart to heat up and twist and do a summersault in his chest

“Hinata” his voice sounds more strained than he remembers and the back of his eyes begin to sting and his throat begins to burn

all these thoughts and emotions culminating in his core and before he knows it his arms have slid under Shoyo’s and his face is buried in his broad sculpted shoulder

“Oi Kageyama don’t tell me you’re crying because you’re scared we’re gonna beat you again!” Shoyo taunts, even though they both are fully aware that’s not the reason

his scent hasn’t changed a bit, and it rouses Kageyama's memories of their halcyon high school days

The next thing he knows, there’s hot liquid streaming out his eyes and his body is heaving 

“Kageyama?!” Shoyo asks bewildered, his arms awkwardly suspended in the air 

they’ve never really hugged like this before in the years they’ve been around each other, it’s unfamiliar- but it’s welcoming 

it’s warm and the weight of Tobio on his shoulder is comforting so he squeezes him back and before he knows it tears are welling up in his eyes 

“I’ve missed you,” Tobio mumbles into his shoulder 

it’s barely audible, but Shoyo hears it and grips him tighter because deep down he feels the same 

❀❀❀

“Hinata,” Tobio emerges from his shoulder after an unknown amount of time passes, his eyes are a little red and puffy but they’re far from dull 

“hm?” Shoyo wipes his eyes with his sleeve 

“You-“

Tobio feels himself reclining back into his shell, he wants to tell Shoyo that he is like a beacon in his life, that he scintillates like a crystal, that he’s warm and bright like the sun- 

and that he always wants him around 

but he can’t 

vulnerability is so foreign to Tobio

“You better be prepared because I’m gonna defeat you next game you shrimp!” 

somehow, declaring vengeance over the other in volleyball is their love language 

and neither would want it any other way

❀❀❀

Tobio gently lifts Shoyo’s hand that was planted on the floor and rests it atop of his palm

they’re sitting against the wall in the hallway, and Shoyo has cheerfully recalled some of the highlights from his adventures in Rio

and how refreshing it was to meet new people, and to acclimate to another culture and a new style of volleyball

and Tobio listens intently because he enjoys hearing Shoyo talk- though he occasionally interjects 

Shoyo shifts his weight back a bit so he can stay upright but he doesn’t protest though his face expresses his confusion 

Shoyo’s skin is soft and his palm is slightly damp- a contrast from Tobios large calloused hands 

“Your temperature is normal,” Tobio states, allowing Shoyo’s hand to linger on his

he can still feel the imprint of Shoyo’s hand when he returns it back to his side and Tobio misses the contact 

“Kageyama, that fever happened like six years ago and you still think about that!”

Tobio can’t admit it but he still worries about Shoyo after what happened during the Kamomedai match in their first year of highschool 

Shoyo is excitable and can be whimsical at times and combined with the adrenaline of a game it can be easy for him to forget to take care of himself and Tobio doesn’t want him to get hurt or sick and- 

“Kageyama! I can care for myself,” Shoyo affirms, “are you my mom or something?” he teases 

over the past few years in Rio, Shoyo has learned the importance of caring for and appreciating the one body that a person is granted for the rest of their life 

his voice softly echos through the hall and Tobio can feel himself slinking back in embarrassment, so he does what he normally does in a situation like this- 

change the subject

“Oi! Who’s tosses are better? Mine or that bleach-haired country bumpkin’s?” Tobio interrogates

“Leave Tsumu-san alone Kageyama-kun!” Hinata retorts and crosses his arms defensively, “unlike you he actually expresses how much he values me as a player!” 

“I take it mine are better then,” Tobio triumphantly states with a smirk forming on his face 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself Kageyama, I’m getting better than you at setting and I’m not even a setter!” Shoyo proclaims 

Kageyama could never admit it, but he cherishes every fight with Hinata, he’s so fiery and cute and seeing him riled up makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside  
“Please, if you could even call that setting!”

their banter is cut short by a rumbling in both their stomachs, their adrenaline has nearly entirely worn off and they haven’t replenished their overworked bodies since before the match 

they had been in the hallway together for almost an hour, though it felt like a mere five minutes 

they rise off the floor preparing to return to their teammates and leave to eat dinner somewhere 

“Well, bye. You have my number,” Tobio awkwardly states as he turns on his heel, he’s unsure of how to end the conversation, because he doesn’t want it to end 

“Yah... see ya,” Shoyo begins to do the same- though he stops 

“Oi! Kageyama!” his voice breaks through the silence, echoing through the hall 

Tobio turns around and his eyes lock with Shoyo’s, there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes 

“One day let’s meet up in Rio so I can beat you in beach volleyball!” 

Shoyo’s challenge excites Tobio more than he could imagine, it makes his chest feel warm and his stomach full with butterflies

“You’re on!”

he’d like that more than anything 

no matter how much Tobio could deny it Shoyo is like a crystal, 

strong, pure, and scintillating

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped you enjoyed that, ive been exploring different writing styles recently and rlly had the urge to write this. part of me wants to make it into an actual story with structured sentences and paragraphs and an actual plot... idk we’ll see. also big thanks to @kurapikasdad for beta reading and helping me through writers block i really appreciate them! thanks for reading <3


End file.
